


Competent Women

by talefeathers



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Competent Women, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Gen, Team Sweet Flips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: “There has to be a competent woman somewhere!” Taako cried from the jaws of Wonderland.  “That’s what we always lean on when we’re in dire straits: a competent woman!”And, several miles away at the Bureau of Balance, Killian the Regulator heard him.Well, sort of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy International Women's Day!

“There has to be a competent woman somewhere!” Taako cried from the jaws of Wonderland. “That’s what we always lean on when we’re in dire straits: a competent woman!”

And, several miles away at the Bureau of Balance, Killian the Regulator heard him.

Well, sort of.

“I’ve got a bad feeling,” Killian said, straightening suddenly from her ready stance.

Carey, unprepared for this abrupt change of course in the middle of their daily sparring practice, went barrelling headlong into her girlfriend. Even when she wasn’t braced for impact, however, Killian was solid enough that the little dragonborn bounced right off her, landing on her butt with a yelp.

“What kind of bad feeling?” asked Noelle, hovering to Killian’s side. “Should I scan your vitals?”

“No, I don’t feel, like, sick or anything,” said Killian, waving the little robot away. “It’s like a gut feeling. Something is just. Up. You know?”

“What do you think it is?” Carey asked. “Any ideas?”

Killian huffed a laugh.

“Yeah,” she said. “I’ve got an idea.”

Carey and Noelle exchanged a knowing look before speaking in unison:

“The Reclaimers?”

“The Reclaimers,” Killian sighed, smiling briefly before becoming serious. “I don’t know. I just feel… like they might need our help.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Well, we’re not supposed to go after them without an order from Madam Director,” Noelle said slowly. “But if you really think they’re in trouble…”

“You know how to work those bubble things, right?” Carey asked, turning to Noelle. “I could take down the hangar guards and we could hijack one of those. I mean, we might not even have to resort to hijacking, Avi’s pretty cool --”

“They were headed somewhere in the Felicity Wilds, right?” Noelle cut in, the lights that made up her face beaming. “I think I could scramble our trajectory code once we’re airborne so they can’t trace it from the Bureau --”

Killian pulled both of her teammates into a tight hug.

“You guys are the best ride-or-die bitches a girl could ask for,” she said. “So we’re doing this?”

“If we don’t, who will?” Carey shrugged.

“And if we can’t, who can?” Noelle pointed out, making the other two laugh.

“Well, what are we waiting for, then?” Killian said. She released her teammates and shouldered her crossbow, baring her teeth in a feral grin. “Let’s go save the day.”


End file.
